Sic Itur Ad Astra en français
by Lady Kymoon
Summary: Ma vision de l'histoire de T'Pring dans cet univers  laquelle est bien différente de celle qu'elle a vécu dans la série originale .


**Rating :** PG-15  
**Nombre de mots :** 1845  
**Warnings :** Allusions sexuelles claires.  
**Couple :** Spock/T'Pring pour le moment et mention rapide de T'Pring/OC. Kirk/Spock et T'Pring/Uhura à venir dans quelques chapitres  
**Résumé :** Ma vision de l'histoire de T'Pring dans cet univers (laquelle est bien différente de celle qu'elle a vécu dans la série originale). [Résumé à améliorer]  
**Betas : ** Peneloo  
**Notes : ** Bon alors, je _sais_, mes Vulcains semblent très (trop) émotionnels. Seulement, d'après moi, ils sont tout aussi, voir plus, émotionnels que les humains, simplement ils le cachent mieux (et leurs émotions sont différentes, plus difficiles à causer mais plus fortes). Et entre eux, ils se permettent parfois un peu plus de laissé-aller (surtout entre amis proches ou en famille) que quand ils font faces à d'autres races. Leur masque d'impassibilité étant aussi un moyen de se protéger des espèces un peu louches qui peuplent l'univers. Donc, oui, T'Pring est émotive, c'est normal. Ça se verra moins quand elle côtoiera autre chose que ses semblables.  
**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède aucun des personnages de Star Trek.

**Sic Itur Ad Astra**  
Chapitre I – Différent

Différent. S'il avait fallut – aussi illogique cela soit-il – définir Spock d'un seul mot, T'Pring aurait choisi "différent".

Au début, lorsqu'ils avaient sept ans et qu'on les avait présentés pour la première fois, juste avant qu'ils soient liés, elle pensait cela comme une injure. Spock était différent c'était un hybride. Et ce qui avait le plus frappé T'Pring lors de leur première rencontre, c'était de voir à quel point ses yeux étaient différents, trop expressifs, trop humains. Elle savait que ses pensées manquaient de logique, mais elle estimait néanmoins que ce serait une corvée de faire face à ces yeux chaque jour de sa vie.

Ses états d'âme n'avaient cependant pas lieu d'être proclamés et la cérémonie se déroula sans qu'elle n'en fasse part.  
Elle fut agréablement surprise par le lien, qui n'était en rien semblable à ce qu'elle avait appréhendé. Sa cousine T'Nian, de deux ans son aînée, avait comparé la création du lien au percement des oreilles douloureux au début puis de moins en moins à mesure que l'on cicatrisait, mais on n'était plus jamais exactement la même ensuite. T'Pring s'attendait donc à une certaine douleur, d'autant plus qu'elle doutait des capacités télépathiques d'un hybride.  
Il n'en fut rien elle aurait plutôt comparé ce nouveau lien à un bracelet un peu lourd, avec lequel il fallait prendre certaines petites habitudes dans sa manière de bouger pour éviter les désagréments, mais qui ne faisait aucunement mal et ne la changeait pas fondamentalement.

La comparaison était quelque chose de logique. T'Pring la pratiquait beaucoup, principalement avec ses cousines. Depuis leur plus jeune âge, elles comparaient leurs expériences et établissaient ainsi des moyennes empiriques, ce qui était un procédé logique et scientifique, bien qu'il leur eut fallut être plus nombreuses pour que les résultats soient représentatifs.  
En grandissant, elles abandonnèrent petit-à-petit les métaphores pour choisir des mots plus précis, mais continuèrent à comparer.

Et ces comparaisons montraient clairement à T'Pring que Spock était différent. Elle était toujours dans la moyenne par rapport à ses cousines, mais dès qu'il était questions de leur compagnon, elle se retrouvait à part.  
Parfois, cela ne la dérangeait pas, parce que lorsqu'elles comparaient les résultats scolaires de leurs compagnons, Spock était toujours meilleur que les autres. Il était extrêmement doué, même pour un Vulcain.  
Mais le plus souvent, les comparaisons lui rappelaient cruellement qu'elle était liée à un être différent et qu'elle était de ce fait condamnée à être différente elle aussi.

Le pire étant sans doute la fois où Spock s'était battu avec certains de ses camarades. Cet accès d'émotion avait jeté la honte sur T'Pring, car aucun des compagnons de ses cousines n'avait jamais agi de la sorte.  
C'était à partir de ce moment que ce qu'elle avait craint sans oser se l'avouer avait commencé à avoir lieu à partir de ce moment, ses cousines avaient commencé à la considérer comme différente.

Elles lançaient toujours des piques. Comme lorsque la plus jeune de ses cousine, T'Saj, après avoir observé son compagnon dans une tenue informelle, s'alarma de la progression de sa pilosité, qui lui semblait très fournie, et que T'Nian la rassura en déclarant que cela était tout à fait normal à son âge… pour un Vulcain à part entière en tout cas, ajoutait-elle avec un regard pour T'Pring, comme pour lui rappeler que Spock ne pouvait pas être comparé à leurs compagnons.

T'Pring ne disait rien, mais elle en voulait à Spock, parce qu'il était différent et, à cause de lui, elle aussi.  
Jusqu'alors, elle l'avait évité, préférant ne rien savoir de lui et profiter de sa liberté tant que leur union n'était pas consommée. Mais à dix-sept ans, alors que ses amies comme ses cousines la traitaient comme un être à part, elle décida d'aller le voir, de le regarder bien en face dans ses yeux d'humain et de lui exposer à quel point sa vie était un enfer à cause de lui.

Spock l'écouta sans montrer d'émotion autre qu'une certaine douceur dans son regard, qu'elle n'aurait su interpréter, étant totalement étrangère aux démonstrations sentimentales humaines. Mais leur lien lui permettait de réaliser que Spock éprouvait de la compassion pour elle. Cela l'étonna et la calma.  
Elle l'écouta alors lui expliquer, d'un ton parfaitement maîtrisé, qu'il était victime de discrimination chaque jour et qu'il comprenait plus que parfaitement sa colère. Il lui raconta ensuite qu'il avait, avant qu'ils soient liés, demandé à ses parents de ne pas lui choisir de compagne, afin justement d'éviter ces désagréments à une Vulcaine qui n'aurait pas forcément voulu de lui, mais que ses parents avaient refusé, jugeant illogique de ne pas l'élever totalement dans la tradition vulcaine et indigne de la maison de Surak de le laisser grandir sans lien.

Ce jour-là, pour la première fois, ils parlèrent vraiment, et elle réalisa qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Oui, il était différent, mais peut-être n'était-ce pas si mal. En tout cas, il avait su lui faire retrouver une certaine sérénité et elle ne lui en voulait plus, ayant réalisé qu'il était illogique d'avoir de la rancœur pour lui alors qu'il ne l'avait en rien choisie.  
Elle aurait pu en vouloir à Sarek d'avoir voulu marier son fils malgré ses mises en garde, mais elle comprenait qu'il aie tenu à gommer sa différence autant que possible. Elle arriva finalement à la conclusion qu'il était illogique d'éprouver de la colère à l'égare d'un événement qui ne pouvait plus être changé.

C'étaient les Anciens qui déterminaient la compatibilité des enfants avant de les lier et qui avaient décelé qu'elle et Spock pouvaient se compléter. Ils ne se trompaient jamais et les couples formés ainsi étaient harmonieux, même sans vivre le parfait amour.  
Pourtant, elle avait jusque là douté des Anciens — mais aussi d'elle-même, se demandant si elle n'était pas télépathiquement inapte et s'ils n'aient de fait eu d'autre choix que de lui attribuer l'hybride avec qui personne n'aurait vraiment pu s'entendre. Mais à présent elle comprenait leur choix car Spock avait au moins le mérite de l'accepter sans la comparer à qui que ce soit.

Après cela, elle considéra toujours Spock comme différent, mais ce n'était plus un mal c'était un sentiment neutre. Il était différent, c'était tout. Et si elle devait l'être aussi, cela n'avait que peu d'importance.  
Ce changement de point de vue lui permit d'atteindre un certain calme et de rester froide face aux commentaires des autres, de les ignorer simplement. Et si parfois l'exercice était difficile, quelques heures de méditation suffisaient à retrouver la sérénité.

Quelques années plus tard, lorsque Spock refusa d'entrer à l'Académie des Sciences, T'Pring fut d'abord choquée par son insolence, mais en y réfléchissant, elle réalisa que c'était en réalité le seul cours logique des choses. Parce que Spock était différent et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas se contenter de suivre la voie toute tracée du commun des Vulcains.  
Elle savait que la voie que son compagnon avait choisie serait difficile, mais elle n'en était que plus fière de lui, car elle savait aussi qu'ainsi il serait sans aucun doute plus heureux.

Spock était sur Terre depuis quelques années lorsqu'il dû rentrer sur Vulcain de toute urgence, pour répondre aux besoins du Pon Farr. Ils avaient alors vingt-trois ans et c'est à ce moment que l'adjectif "différent" appliqué à son compagnon devint un compliment aux yeux de T'Pring.  
Pas tant à cause du Pon Farr en lui-même; bien que celui-ci se déroula mieux qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Peut-être était-ce l'ascendance humaine de Spock qui lui permettait de garder assez de lucidité pour se soucier du plaisir de sa compagne et pas seulement du sien… Quoi qu'il en soit, l'affaire fut plaisante et elle fut presque déçue lorsque, après soixante-huit virgule deux heures de sexe débridé, Spock retrouva ses moyens.

Il fallait toujours un peu plus de temps aux Vulcaines qu'à leurs compagnons pour se remettre des ébats du Pon Farr et quand Spock avait quitté la pièce, la laissant pantelante sur leur lit, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il revienne peu après avec un repas léger. Ils mangèrent en silence, assis sur le lit — ce qui n'était pas vraiment logique, mais les draps devraient de toute manière être changés au plus vite — puis Spock s'assit derrière elle et, avec sa permission, passa près d'une heure à démêler délicatement ses cheveux.  
Ils passèrent cette heure à parler, décidant de la conduite à adopter face à la distance qui les séparerait et du taux de protection mentale qu'ils devaient établir afin de garder pour eux leurs états d'âme sans pour autant risquer d'abîmer le lien. L'exercice serait difficile, car la distance affaiblissait le lien et il leur faudrait donc des barrières mentales plus légères que la moyenne, ce qui risquait d'empiéter sur leurs vies privées respectives.

Car, bien que la société vulcaine soit permissive en matière d'adultère – tant que cela restait discret et n'engendrait pas d'enfants – la plupart des Vulcains se montraient extrêmement possessifs envers leur compagne une fois le lien scellé. Cela ne les empêchait en rien d'avoir des maîtresses, mais ils étaient très prompts à provoquer en duels ceux qui touchaient à leurs compagnes officielles.

De faibles barrières mentales étaient donc loin d'être une perspective heureuse pour T'Pring, mais Spock lui proposa un arrangement inédit. Afin d'éviter que la découverte dune liaison ne fasse naître en lui une jalousie illogique et incontrôlable, il fallait qu'elle le tienne au courant de son éventuel intérêt pour tel ou tel Vulcain et de l'avancée de leur relation si celle-ci venait à se concrétiser. Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas à bloquer ses émotions loin de leur lien, puisqu'il en connaîtrait l'origine et il pourrait facilement supprimer ses élans possessifs avec quelques heures de méditation, puisque, quelle que soit la situation compromettante que choisirait T'Pring, elle le ferait avec son consentement.  
Il n'était pas certain que cela fonctionnerait, mais estimait la probabilité de réussite suffisante pour essayer, si bien que T'Pring accepta. En contrepartie, Spock s'engagea à lui donner également toutes les informations qu'elle désirerait concernant ses éventuelles conquêtes.  
Il repartit pour la Terre deux jours plus tard et T'Pring décida de ne pas parler de leur arrangement à qui que ce soit pour le moment.

Six mois plus tard, lorsqu'un Vulcain de trois ans son cadet, nommé Sral, commença à lui faire la cour, elle envoya un message à Spock, lui proposant de tester leur accord. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'établir une relation à long terme avec Sral, mais celui-ci était particulièrement séduisant et il n'y avait rien d'illogique à passer un peu de bon temps en sa compagnie afin de donner à son esprit l'occasion de prendre un peu de recul sur son quotidien.  
L'expérience se déroula pour le mieux et la différence de Spock devint une bénédiction pour T'Pring malgré leur lien, elle était libre. Néanmoins, elle n'abusa pas de cette liberté, ne voyant aucune logique à se débaucher sans raison. Elle se fit par contre un devoir de la mentionner à chaque fois qu'une de ses cousines cherchait à se cacher de son compagnon.

_À suivre…_


End file.
